Mortimer Mouse
:This article is about Mickey's rival. For other uses, see Mortimer Mouse (disambiguation). Mortimer Mouse is Mickey Mouse's rival and second arch-enemy in animation, after Pete. Mortimer first appeared in the Mickey short Mickey's Rival and ever since he has been battling Mickey for Minnie's affections. History Mortimer's name was originally meant for Mickey Mouse but Walt Disney's wife Lillian thought the name made Mickey seem pompous. Years later, the name would be used for a new character created to be a rival for Mickey. Mortimer only appeared in the cartoon "Mickey's Rival" and was never seen again until the late 90s early 2000s when Mortimer's popularity skyrocketed and landed him roles in several Mickey Mouse related material. Personality and Design Mortimer is essentially a taller version of Mickey Mouse, and seems a bit more humanlike. Unlike his rival, Mortimer has whiskers, perhaps referencing how he has a ratlike persona. He has feet the size of Goofy's. Unlike most of the other mouse characters, however, you can see two large teeth close together, like a rat. He is usually wearing jeans and a shirt, but sometimes he also wears a hat. He is said to be Minnie's ex-boyfriend and she possibly left him due to his nature. He is very arrogant and rude, the total opposite of his rival. Appearances Mickey's Rival {C In his first appearance, Mortimer was driving by and notice Mickey and Minnie as they were having a picnic. Minnie is thrilled to see Mortimer once again. As soon as Mortimer walks up, Mickey already knows he is bad news just as Mortimer does not like Mickey at all so he attempts to humiliate Mickey and when Mickey shows Minnie how upset he is Minnie states that he is just jealous. Mortimer then tries to impress Minnie by annoying a bull that is over a fence. The plan works until the bull finds a way out. Mortimer rushes and drives away in his car and leaves Mickey to rescue Minnie who eventually remembers why she left Mortimer in the first place. Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Mortimer makes an appearance in the direct-to-video film. Mortimer is portrayed as a snooty and annoying boss of the shopping store Minnie works at. He is the boss of Minnie and is very civilized and Organized as opposed to other appearances. Mickey Mouse Works In this series, Mortimer is once again the main antagonist along with Pete. Here, Mortimer is Mickey's neighbor and is still competing with Mickey to win Minnie Mouse's heart. In the series, Mortimer is apparently wealthy having far more advanced technology than his rival. One of Mortimer's most villainous role was when he accused Mickey of robbing his house and Mickey was almost sent to jail. Mortimer made a guest appearance in the Pluto segment; Pluto Gets the Paper. House of Mouse In the television series House of Mouse, Mortimer gets a role as a recurring character. Mortimer appears many times as a guest and tries to trick Mickey or Minnie into breaking up. In the series pilot episode, Mortimer appears but is seen flirting with Donald Duck's girlfriend Daisy Duck instead. Mortimer proves to be hated by mostly all of the guest at the club ranging from heroes to princesses to villains despite being one himself. Arguably Mortimer's most famous appearance is where he tricked Mickey and Friends into believing he was the club's critic and forced everyone to treat him like a prince or he'll give them a negative review which could close the club. Mortimer is foiled when the real critic reveals himself to be Lumiere from ''Beauty and the Beast''. Mickey's Magical Christmas In ''Mickey's Magical Christmas'' clips where Mickey went out on the street to ask what people want from Christmas was archive footage from the show but Mortimer's scenes were cut out for unknown reasons. However he is seen two times in the audience but he doesn't talk. Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Mortimer's most recent appearance is in the CG animated series Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. He has a non-speaking role in Minnie's Birthday. In other media Comics Mortimer was called Montmorency Rodent in many comics. In his first incarnation he was called "Mr. Slicker" and appeared in the comic serial Mr. Slicker and the Egg Robbers. When Minnie Mouse's father, Marcus is in danger of losing his ranch eggs, Mr. Slicker offers aid financial return for Minnie's hand in marriage, and Mickey suspects him. In the end, Mickey proves it was Slicker who was behind the thefts. Mortimer sometimes teamed up with Pete the Bad and Sylvester Shyster, who, like Mortimer, also wants to win the love of Minnie. In some of the Disney Comics both out of state and US it was shown that Mortimer is rich and lives in a mansion, and he can also fly a plane. The cartoon short Mickey's Rival was also made into a comic book. In the comic book version the story is different. Mickey goes over to Minnie house to visit only to be greeted by Mortimer who is also visit Minnie. After Minnie introduce him to Mickey, Mortimer proceed to make Mickey look like a fool in front of her. And each day he keep pulling pranks on Mickey in hopes of getting rid of him. At the end though Mickey got the better of him and Minnie kicks Mortimer out. Video games Mortimer appeared in the GameCube game Disney Sports Soccer, Football and Basketball. He is also in Disney's Golf as a secret character. Disney Parks Mortimer has not yet made any live appearances in the Disney theme parks. However, a mural with several classic Disney characters during the Disney California Adventure expansion was seen, with Mortimer being one of the characters featured. Also at the park, Mortimer is set to be the star character of Mortimer's Market which will be located on the upcoming Buena Vista Street. Catchphrases Mortimer has one catchphrases "Ha-Cha-Cha". Which he says in Mickey Mouse Works and House of Mouse. In some of the comics he says it different "Hot-Cha-Cha". Trivia * Walt was originally going to name Mickey, Mortimer, but his wife insisted on a new name. Mrs. Disney felt that the name was not good enough and suggested a name which was more suitable with Walt’s home in Midwestern: Mickey. * Mortimer only has one small cameo appearance in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse and was possibly denied a major role due to his sexiest nature. Gallery External links * es:Mortimer Mouse Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Playhouse Disney Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Disney characters Category:Mice Category:Males Category:Comedy Characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Foiled Characters Category:Bullies Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse characters Category:Those arrested Category:Antagonists